megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Isoc
is an enigmatic character from Mega Man X6. He first appears after the opening stage, warning the populace of the threat of the Zero Nightmare, and encouraging Reploids to join in the cause to obliterate the new virus. In reality, however, Isoc is actually working as a subordinate of Gate, the scientist responsible for the Nightmares. If Zero defeats High Max in one of the secret areas, Isoc watches it and laughing uncontrollably. When Zero asks why he is laughing, Isoc responds that he cannot help it after seeing how powerful Zero is, pointing out that while X could not defeat High Max, Zero has done so easily. Zero then tries to attack Isoc, he raises his hand and nonchalantly generates a force field that immobilizes Zero, saying that he knowns him inside out and can capture him at any time. Isoc than retreats with High Max. Alia notes that Isoc the field has a timer to deactive, and wonders why Isoc had the trouble to only trap Zero without harming him. In X's version of this scene, Isoc swears to personally destroy that "ancient piece of junk", indicating hatred towards X, but for the time being he withdraws with High Max. X tries to go after them, but listens to his commander and makes a tactical retreat. Isoc is not seen again until a cutscene sequence after Gate is defeated. The player character finds Isoc's body on the ground, and a slightly different scene plays out for each. If X defeated Gate, Alia informs him that Isoc's body is still functional, though he appears to be an empty shell similar to the Erasure incident in Mega Man Xtreme 2. If Zero defeated Gate, Zero hears a voice emanating near Isoc's body, telling Zero to proceed and saying he believes Zero is the strongest robot. Whichever happens, the character realizes they have no time to check up on Isoc, and he immediately leaves to go after Sigma. Isoc is not seen again for the rest of the game, and his fate is unknown. Dialogues Isoc's Speech "Attention all Reploids on Earth! As you all know, these are chaotic, disturbing times. The "Nightmare" is upon us. It shows Reploids a kind of "dream" for human beings... no. It's a "Nightmare". The Nightmare makes Reploids confused. In the worst case, they may malfunction or delete themselves. Due to the Colony incident, there are few Reploids or humans are left on the Earth... We won't accept sacrifice anymore! This would bring us to the Earth Crisis. Taking the matter seriously, we have sent investigators to the 8 suspected areas to uncover the mystery of this Nightmare phenomena. It's said that the Nightmare phenomena are cause by... a ghost of Zero... known as an ace Maverick Hunter..." "Now, I'd like to call on volunteers! Unite with us, and help our cause! Work for these eight investigators!! Our goal is to wipe out the Nightmare... and to delete the Zero's ghost! Come together for our future!! This High Max will lead the mission. We guarantee your safety if you join us. Both Maverick Hunters and Reploids now suffer. Let's preserve our future together! We're waiting for you! Everyone!" ---- After defeating High Max in a secret area as Zero Isoc: Hee hee hee. Ha ha ha ha ha! Zero: What makes you laugh? Isoc: Ah ha ha ha! I can't help it! X was no match for High Max, but you... Ha hah. I can't stop laughing! Zero: ... Are you out of your mind? I just destroyed one of your own... What is so funny? Anyway, you're the last one... I'll crush you now! (Zero charges and Isoc counters by firing a purple beam of energy, freezing him in place) Isoc: Nuh ha ha ha ha! ... Did you say something, boy? Zero: Guhwaaaaah!! Wh... what!? I... I... can't move... Kugh. Isoc: Zero... I know you inside out... Hmm. Since I found out you're alive, I can capture you at any time. But first I must bring High Max back. Zero: W... wait! You're... escaping? Da... Darn M... My body... Isoc: Hmm. What can you do as you are now? I won't escape. I'll see you soon. I promise! Signas: Are you all right? Zero! We'll send a rescue team immediately! High Max won't be a threat for a while. So you can come back to the Hunter Base at once! Alia: It's some kind of force field. It seems to take time to release it. Can you move if it isn't released? Zero: I hate to admit it, but I can't... Alia: Aw? The force field... It seems to have a timing device. It might be released in due course. But it's strange... Why did he try so hard to trap Zero? What was his intention? Gallery IsocbustMMX6.jpg Production Notes Designer Comments "I was thinking about a certain scientist while designing this character. The horizontal piece on his head is supposed to be hair. I also gave him a beard and something that looks like a necktie." -Haruki SuetsuguMega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.57. Retrieved on March 22, 2011. Trivia *Like Serges in Mega Man X2, there is a prominent theory that Isoc is a robotic form of Dr. Wily. This is made evident by how Isoc is interested in Zero and hates X, and if Zero defeats High Max, Isoc will be pleased that Zero was able to defeat a robot X was not, and says he knows Zero inside out. However, it is also possible that Isoc was obsessed by Zero because he was impressed with the DNA data he and Gate managed to analyze, and because he had never seen data so powerful before he began developing his obsession for Zero. *Isoc's Japanese voice actor, Takeshi Aono, is the same actor that voiced Dr. Wily in Mega Man X4 and other games. References Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Rockman Online Characters